1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved storage system. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for storing and displaying videocassettes.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Videocassette machines are available in varying standards. Machines are presently being produced for VHS, Beta and professional formats. These formats refer primarily to cassette configurations and tape width. There are machines produced for these formats which operate in both the record and play modes, and which operate in a play mode only. Owners of each of these machines, which will hereinafter be generically referred to as "VCR's" (videocassette recorders) may properly use the present invention.
VCR sales have steadily increased from the date of their inception to today at an unprecedented rate. This is due in part to a continual trend of reduced VCR prices, and also to increased availability of pre-recorded cassette tapes. Individual users may both record their own tapes as desired or purchase pre-recorded tapes from retail stores. In either event, users often maintain substantial home libraries. Individuals may also lease individual tapes from rental stores. Therefore, it is seen that both consumers and retailers have a need for efficiently managing their VCR tape inventories.
Tape storage has primarily been through conventional shelf type systems. Typically a series of deep shelves are employed which accent tape packages vertically along their bottom edges. The packages are oriented perpendicularly to the shelf wall. This method, which stacks packages front-to-back, allows users to view each package's spine. Package spines are used to locate internal coding, particularly in large libraries. This coding usually relates to location of film storage and film title. However, neither the fronts of the packages, which contain attention-grabbing color graphics, nor the rears of the packages, which contains story lines, are visible without removing the videotapes from the shelves.
Alternatively, a series of shallow shelves may be employed which accept tape packages vertically, as before, but oriented parallel to the shelf wall. Although this method of storage and display is exceedingly wasteful of display space, it appears to be the method most often used, particularly in retail stores. Probably, it is because this method of storage, which places each package edge to edge, allows users or customers to view the package's vivid color graphics. However, neither the story lines on the rears of the packages, nor any coding on the spines are visible without removing the packages from the shelves.
In each instance above, the required frequent removal of the tapes to review the unexposed sides damages and finally destroys the packages. The tape codes, graphics and print quickly become smudged and dirty. Attempts to clean the dirt deteriorate the paper boxes further, until additional handling simply results in tears and shredding along box creases and edges. The damage requires cellophane taping, or some similar repair method, which only attracts yet more dirt and finally yellows and cracks.